


The Offer

by sureynot



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate ending to OOT, Anal Sex, Angst, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with a dash of plot, Rimming, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureynot/pseuds/sureynot
Summary: Link returns from a business trip to Hyrule and refuses to talk about what's bothering him, or speak at all for that matter. Ganondorf tries to get his lover to tell him what’s wrong.





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate ending to OOT. At the end of their final battle, Link defeats Ganondorf yet takes mercy on the King of Evil and refuses Zelda's offer to return him to his childhood, remaining in the future. Set one year after Ganondorf's defeat.

Heavy footsteps echoed through a maze of winding sandstone corridors, announcing the presence of the Gerudo King. He walked tall and proud among his people; tall, strong, dark-skinned women with fire-red hair. They all stared after his retreating form as he passed. Some of the women bowed their heads in reverence, while others regarded him with fear or loathing in their golden eyes. Their dark king's sudden return a little over a year ago, after seven years of absence, was received with mixed feelings by the tribe. Ganondorf paid the stares no mind however. His mind was rather occupied by a single purpose.

 

Or rather a single person.

 

So deep in his own mind, Ganondorf did not see the figure in front of him and barreled into a woman, taller than most of his subjects, clad in white. The force of the impact knocked her back but she kept her footing and laughed in the Gerudo King's surprised face.

 

"Distracted this evening, are we?" She laughed. The red ruby at her forehead glittered along with her mirthful golden eyes. "What could possibly have my king so preoccupied?" As she asked the question a knowing smirk spread across her beautiful face, hinting that she wasn't entirely clueless.

 

The male Gerudo's expression darkened and his wide, expressive mouth pulled down in a frown. "I'll have you know, _Nabooru_ , I don't get distracted." He said haughtily. "I'm on my way to the kitchens to...check for something."

 

"If you're looking for the little Hylian, you wont find him there." Nabooru said and her grin only spread wider, showing her white teeth. "He's in the training grounds. He's been out there practicing for hours."

 

At her words Ganondorf's eyes brightened slightly and Nabooru could see his expression soften. Though he immediately tried to hide it, her observation skills had him beat. She knew him too well. Ganondorf merely grunted and stepped around Nabooru's form, continuing down the hall, but this time veering left instead of right.

 

"You're welcome!" Nabooru called after his tall, broad shouldered form. Still grinning to herself, she continued on her way.

 

Ganondorf stepped out of the dimly lit fortress tunnel into a sandy yard stretching between the fortress and the cave housing the infamous Gerudo Training Ground. The sky was quickly darkening overhead. The brilliant azure blue of day had already faded to a deep indigo. To the west, the sky was alight with fiery oranges, reds, and pinks, bathing the exposed rock and sand in a colorful display to send off the burning sun and welcome the cool respite of night.

 

Ganondorf saw none of the brilliant natural display however. He was too focused on the moving body in the practice ring. The lithe form of a blonde warrior jumped and dashed around the ring, his lightening quick feet kicking up splashes of sand as he swung and thrust the blade in his hands. A horde of dummies made of wood and straw lay slain at his feet and Ganondorf could see the streaks of dried sweat running down the taunt muscles of his back. His strawberry blonde hair was slicked back with sweat, showing his long pointed ears. His hair was getting longer now, Ganondorf noticed, almost reaching the man's reddened shoulders. He must have neglected to lotion his fair skin. Ganondorf also noticed the absence of new sweat and the heavy sound of the warrior's labored breathing. Though still impressively quick, his movements were slower than usual. And Ganondorf knew all about the younger man's speed in battle, as it wasn't that long ago when he had fought the boy himself.

 

With a hint of concern worrying his features, Ganondorf entered the ring and approached the Hylian, who was so caught up in his practice that he failed to notice his intrusion. Ganondorf grabbed a practice sword from the weapon rack and silently positioned himself behind the young warrior. The Hylian flicked his sword arm out to the side and with a sharp cry unleashed a tight spin, felling a circle of dummies instantaneously. The spin evidently exhausted the hero and he stood still for a moment, bent over and panting heavily with his bare, sunburned back turned to the Gerudo's looming figure. Ganondorf took the opportunity to lunge forward, quickly approaching the haggard Hylian. Pointed ears flicked back, catching the sound of his approach and Ganondorf's blade met that of the blonde warrior's with a reverberating _clang_. Ocean blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of Ganondorf's tall, dark figure towering over the short man with a wide grin on his face.

 

The pair held their swords together for a long moment. The blonde Hylian, the legendary Hero, was frozen in place and Ganondorf watched as a million emotions played across the man's exhausted face, a mix of fear, distrust, and confusion. Ganondorf let out a low chuckle and the sound only further fed the blondes confusion. Ganondorf lowered his blade and unceremoniously cast it to the side.

 

"You still fail to trust me, Link?" The Gerudo said with the grin still in place. "I thought we were past all that."

 

Link's blue eyes dropped down. The boy looked to be ashamed.

 

"You look like you've been practicing for hours." Ganondorf changed the subject, addressing Link's worn appearance. "I distinctly remember warning you not to stay out in the desert heat for long. Your kind was not built for such heat. Not with that fair skin of yours." He extended a tanned hand out to the Hylian's red cheeks, brushing them gently with his fingertips. They were burning hot.

 

"And I see you've failed to adhere to my advise about water." Ganondorf mumbled, annoyed with Link's stubbornness. "Drink." Ganondorf shoved a water skin into Link's red, chapped hands. He noticed how Link's arms trembled slightly as the boy sipped the water. The sips turned into long dregs and before Link could down the whole flask in one sitting, Ganondorf pulled it away, watching with amusement as Link reached for the flask wordlessly with a small noise of protest.

 

"Sip it slowly or you'll make yourself sick." Ganondorf said roughly. He was getting tired of Link's unwillingness to listen or cooperate. Not to mention he was annoyed and slightly hurt that Link had not made the time to see him since he returned from Hyrule the day before.

 

"Come inside and let's get you cleaned up." Ganondorf held out his hand and after a moment of hesitation, Link extended his much smaller hand, placing it in his. Ganondorf had just begun to walk towards the cool respite of the fortress when he felt a tug from Link. The man had stumbled in the sand, exhaustion dragging at his limbs. With a sigh, Ganondorf bent down to scoop the much smaller man up into his arms. He ignored Link's glare and carried the smaller man inside and he continued to ignore the stares of Gerudo women as they headed to his rooms.

 

Ganondorf set Link down near the small table near his bed. He got Link to sip more water and nibble at one of the ripe volt fruits in the ornate silver bowl sitting as the table's centerpiece. His stern warning that Link could pass out if he bathed in his current condition without food or water was enough to make the stubborn man comply, albeit sullenly.

 

In the private bath neighboring his bedchamber, Link sat on the ornate tiles lining the large in-ground bath. Ganondorf knelt at the edge beside him, summoning his magic. He extended his hand into the cool water and soon enough the water rose to a roiling boil around his hand. His hand was bare, with a gnarled white scar in the place the Triforce of Power used to shine, leaving him with only rudimentary magical abilities. It was a condition of Queen Zelda's, the only way he had been allowed to live as a free man again after all the harm he had caused her kingdom.

 

Ganondorf looked over to Link, who was sitting at the edge of the bath with his legs pulled up to his chest, knees tucked under his chin. The Gerudo King frowned in concern at the distracted, far-away look in Link's blue eyes. The boy had been this way since his return from Hyrule. He had been unusually quiet, even for being a man of few words to begin with. Not to mention, the crazy Hylian nearly killed himself today practicing for hours in the ring without a break for food or water. Something was eating at the little Hylian and Ganondorf was determined to find out what.

 

"Link." Ganondorf called to the man softly. Blue eyes snapped up to meet his gold gaze. "Is the water hot enough?" Link extended a foot into the pool and nodded. He then stood and silently removed his dirty green tunic, leggings, and small clothes and stepped into the pool, sinking down to sit on the carved ledge. Ganondorf heard a sigh of contentment come from the blonde and saw the man's eyes close. He removed his own clothing and slipped into the bath beside the Hylian. The pool was plenty large for five or six people, though they sat close together.

 

Link opened his blue eyes halfway to regard the large, dark-skinned man beside him. Ganondorf grabbed a bottle from the side of the pool and eyed Link's dirty, sweaty locks with disdain. "You're filthy." He chided. "Come here and let me wash you."

 

Link complied, sliding over to sit between Ganondorf's legs. The Gerudo poured the contents of the bottle into his hands and buried his hands in Link's strawberry blonde locks, massaging the soapy liquid into his scalp. Link's eyes fluttered closed and he hummed with pleasure, relaxing into Ganondorf's broad chest.

 

Ganondorf regarded Link thoughtfully as he scrubbed the grime from his blonde locks, eyes tracing over the young man's sunburned body, noticing the worn droop of his shoulders indicating his exhaustion and the white scars from years of fighting that littered his fair skin.

 

"You work yourself too hard." He said after a long moment. Link said nothing in response. "If you are going to be staying here, I do not wish to see you neglect your health like that again. There is peace now and you have no need to push yourself to the point of breaking any longer. You will take breaks when you train, do you understand?"

 

Link froze for a moment, then nodded, but otherwise refrained from saying a word. It annoyed Ganondorf immensely. He was determined now more than ever to get the brat to talk to him.

 

When he finished cleaning Link's hair, Link ducked his head in the water to wash away the suds, shaking his head like a dog when he resurfaced. Ganondorf chuckled at the act and beckoned Link to return to him when Link turned around to give him a quizzical look. Pouring another vial of soap into his large hands, Ganondorf ran his hands over Link's shoulders and Link hissed in pain, his burned skin sensitive to the soap.

 

"If you would have put on your lotion, this would feel better." Ganondorf chided and continued to wash Link's sunburned skin, holding the Hylian down effortlessly despite the man's squirming. Finally satisfied that all the sand and grime had been cleaned off, Ganondorf released a red-skinned and unhappy Link from his arms, laughing as the Hylian moved over to the other side of the bath to rinse himself. Link fixed Ganondorf with a livid glare and it only made the Gerudo king laugh harder. With a huff, Link hoisted himself up and out of the bath, attempting to leave the desert king in his annoyance but before he could take more than a step away, Ganondorf had stepped across the pool and enclosed a large brown hand around his ankle, yanking him back in the water with a playful grin.

 

With a yelp, Link fell back in the pool against the larger man's chest. Ganondorf's laughter echoed through the tiled chamber as Link splashed and squirmed against him, obviously angry and wanting to escape.

 

"Not so fast, little hero!" Ganondorf chided, holding the hero firmly by his waist as he continued to thrash and squirm. "I wont let you go till you finally talk to me. You've been awfully quiet since you returned and I know something's bothering you."

 

Link's expressive eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed and he let out a petulant huff and crossed his arms. Ganondorf still held him close to his chest, bride style and his smirk only grew wider at the sight of Link's flushed face, red from the sun as well as frustration.

 

"You still don't want to talk, hm?" Ganondorf muttered, lowering his face down till it was merely inches away from Link's. "Well no matter...let's see if I can get you to make other sounds."

 

Link's eyes went wide and he resumed his squirming, not liking where the Gerudo king was going. Ganondorf bent his head low to press his lips against the pale skin of Link's neck, moving up to the soft spot beneath his pointed ear. The Hylian gasped and his struggling slowly ceased as Ganondorf nibbled the lobe of his ear, running his tongue up to the pointed tip.

 

Link gasped loudly, twitching when Ganondorf nibbled the tip of his ear. "Hmm you're sensitive there aren't you?" Ganondorf murmured. "I had almost forgotten..."

 

Ganondorf repeated the action and the whimpers Link made were music to his ears. Looking down, he noticed Link's half hard cock and smirked, gaze trailing back up to Link's flushed face and ocean blue eyes. It had been too long since they had done anything intimate, and their relationship was rather new. They had only slept together twice before Link left for Hyrule and while he would never admit it, Ganondorf had suffered many sleepless nights during the hero's long absence.

 

To Ganondorf's surprise, it was Link who leaned up to catch his lips in a fiery kiss. With a groan Ganondorf deepened the kiss, dipping his tongue into the warmth of Link's mouth. Ganondorf stepped out of the bath, hastily carrying Link back to his bedchambers. Both still dripping wet from the bath, he lowered Link onto the bed and crawled over the younger man's body, eagerly reconnecting their lips in a long, slow kiss.

 

They became utterly lost in each other, loosing all sense of time and place. The desert moon shown in through Ganondorf's large open windows, illuminating his chambers with a soft glow. Ganondorf realized how much he missed the feel of Link's skin moving against his. He had forgotten how good the boy tasted when they kissed. However the Gerudo King remembered his mission to make the boy talk at all costs and realized he was getting rather distracted. Reluctantly he broke their kiss and much to his amusement, Link whined and attempted to pull him back down with his hands that were currently buried in his wet red hair.

 

"Patience, little hero." He murmured and lowered himself down to kiss and suck at Link's pale neck, earning gasps and whimpers from the man. He bit down into the soft, pale flesh of his neck and Link yelped in surprise, and then moaned softly when Ganondorf soothed the bite with his tongue. "I'm going to make you speak for me tonight, if it's the last thing I do. You'll be screaming my name at the very least..."

 

He continued to kiss and nip at Link's flesh all the way down his neck to his clavicle and then on to his chest, where Ganondorf wrapped his lips around a nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

 

"Ah!" Link cried out, twisting his hands in Ganondorf's thick red mane. Ganondorf smirked, pleased with himself and rubbed at the neglected bud with his fingers as he continued to suck and nip the one in his mouth. The hero was quite sensitive here and he privately wondered whether he could bring the blonde to climax just from playing with his nipples alone. Maybe in the future he thought, for tonight he had another goal.

 

His hands traveled down Link's perfect abdomen, tracing the lines of his toned stomach, and he pulled away to watch Link's face, relishing the needy look in his eyes and the way he bit his lip. His hands stopped abruptly just inches away from Link's stiff cock, enjoying the look of puzzlement on the boys face and his miffed whine. "Did you think I was going to give you your release that easily, hero?" He said with a mischievous glint in his golden eyes. "You're going to have to say the magic word."

 

When Link only huffed in response, sticking his lower lip out in an adorable pout, Ganondorf trailed his hands lower, around the base of his leaking cock and then down, running a finger along his crack. He watched Link's face, delighting in the way Link's eyes fluttered closed and his pink lips parted as Ganondorf teased over his hole, rubbing it in slow, sensual circles.

 

Then without warning, the Gerudo grasped the Hylian's slender hips, flipping him over onto his knees. Link's head whipped around, staring at the king in shock and Ganondorf only smirked in response, lowering his head to Link's shapely ass. He continued to tease Link's hole, flicking his tongue out to trace along the rim. Link moaned loudly and Ganondorf could feel the tight ring of muscle relax beneath his tongue. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his long tongue inside and slowly thrust in and out, enjoying the lewd moans spilling from Link's lips. The boy was so close. Ganondorf knew he would barely need to touch his cock to make him come undone, but he had to hear the stubborn Hylian beg for it first. Continuing to fuck Link's slick hole with his tongue, Ganondorf pressed his fingers against Link's lips and he eagerly opened his mouth, moaning around the Gerudo's thick, rough fingers as he licked and sucked the large digits.

 

He withdrew his tongue and Link whimpered at the loss, the noise muffled by the thick fingers in his mouth. Ganondorf withdrew his fingers and rubbed them over Link's hole, slowly slipping one inside his tight, warm channel.

 

He flipped the man over, onto his back and took in the sight of his leaking erection and his lustful blue eyes, silently begging for release. "I could easily keep you on the edge all night, little hero." Ganondorf murmured, voice rough with arousal.

 

"N-no!" Link gasped.

 

"Ah, so now he speaks!" Ganondorf teased and drove his finger deeper into the hero, pressing up against the bundle of nerves that he knew would drive the Hylian mad. Link arched his back, moaning loudly.

 

"Do you want me to make you come, hero?"

 

"YES!"

 

"Beg me for it." Ganondorf growled, pressing another spit-slicked finger inside, stretching out Link's tight muscles.

 

"Ah Ganon! P-please!" Link cried, thrusting his hips up desperately. "Please make me come!"

 

With a pleased grin, Ganondorf wordlessly lowered his head, swallowing Link's cock to the hilt. One slow suck was all it took for the hero to come undone. Link screamed and cried out Ganondorf's name as he spurted hot come into the Gerudo's mouth. Ganondorf moaned around Link's cock, swallowing every last drop of come. He allowed Link to recover for a moment, withdrawing his fingers and crawling up Link's prone body to kiss him slowly. Link moaned into the kiss, tasting the remnants of his release on Ganondorf's tongue. Reluctantly pulling away, Ganondorf grabbed a vial of oil from the nightstand, coating his fingers with the slick liquid and dipped one into Link's relaxed hole. He moved them slowly this time, taking his time stretching the hero out. After going a while without bedding him, Link needed extra time to prepare for the Gerudo's large size. When Link adjusted to two fingers, Ganondorf slowly pressed a third inside, carefully watching Link's face for any sign of discomfort. Link's hand slid down Ganondorf's broad back, slipping down to his waist where he wrapped a hand around his lover's neglected cock, stroking him slowly. Ganondorf gasped at the unexpected pleasure and bent down to recapture Link's lips. They moaned softly as Ganondorf struck Link's prostate once again and Link continued to pleasure him, thumbing the leaking slit and massaging his sensitive head.

 

"Mmm I want to fuck you all night..." Ganondorf whispered through his heavy pants, voice rough with arousal. Link could only nod in agreement, too far gone to form words, as he rocked his hips back onto the fingers deep within him desperately. Deeming him ready, Ganondorf slowly withdrew his thick fingers and spread more oil over his throbbing cock. He desperately wanted to feel Link's warm insides, to fill Hyrule's hero with his come. He aligned himself at Link's entrance and slowly pressed in, groaning at the feeling of hot, tight, warmth encasing his tip.

 

Even after being thoroughly prepared, Link still needed time to adjust to Ganondorf's immense size. Their progress was slow and Ganondorf kissed any remaining tension and nerves away, encouraging Link to relax around him. After what felt like hours, he buried himself all the way up to the hilt inside the hero. Sweat slicked Ganondorf's broad, dark shoulders as he struggled to keep control, slowly pulling back out till just the tip remained.

 

With a grunt, Ganondorf slid forward into Link, burring himself deep inside. "Ah, Ganondorf!" Link cried out, arching his back in a desperate search for more. The large Gerudo slammed into him again and again, their moans and pants filling the large bedroom. With a grunt, Ganondorf grasped Link's pale thighs, pulling them up and tucking the smaller man's ankles over his broad shoulders, allowing him better access to the spot that had his lover seeing stars. Ganondorf continued to thrust deep into the hero, pulling himself all the way out only to burry himself to the hilt each time. Tears of pleasure slipped down Links cheeks as with this angle, his over-stimulated cock ground against Ganondorf's toned stomach, slicking his dark skin with precum and the remnants of his earlier release.

 

Ganondorf’s thrusts sped up, slamming into the hero again and again, becoming harder and more erratic with each thrust until he came hard deep within his tight, warm depths with a choked gasp. Link came soon after, overwhelmed by the feeling of being so full. With a deep moan, Ganondorf released Link's tired legs, falling forward yet with enough strength left to hold himself up above Link's spent form, making sure not to crush him with his weight. Ganondorf caught Link's gaze and tenderly pressed their lips together, kissing him soft and slow. Slowly their labored breathing calmed and Ganondorf softened inside Link's overflowing hole.

 ______________________

 

They laid there for a long while afterwards, with Link's slender body tucked snugly against Ganondorf's larger form. Ganondorf absentmindedly traced patterns on the pale skin of Link's torso, being mindful of the places he was sunburned. He thought his lover had fallen asleep but Link stirred suddenly and Ganondorf stilled his fingers, watching as Link peered over his shoulder to catch Ganondorf's gaze.

 

"I'm sorry." Link whispered, voice barely audible. The apology took Ganondorf by surprise and he rose a thick orange eyebrow, mouth in a tight line of concern.

 

"Why are you sorry?"

 

"For...for my silence." Link spoke quietly, blue eyes dropping down to focus on the rise and fall of Ganondorf's muscular chest. He turned over to face Ganondorf and tucked an arm under his head, curling on his side. The man looked so forlorn. It made Ganondorf's heart ache. "And for avoiding you. I've had a lot on my mind..."

 

"So I've noticed." Ganondorf said. His tone was possibly a touch sarcastic at first but quickly turned soft and genuine. "What happened in Hyrule, Link?"

 

Link looked uncomfortable. He worried his lower lip and shifted slightly on the bed as if the discomfort were external instead of internal. "Zelda...she made her offer again."

 

Link's words fell into a pregnant silence. He didn't look at Ganondorf at all, instead focusing on the dirt permanently encrusted under his fingernails. Ganondorf's heart raced in his chest and a twist in his gut left him feeling sick. "And?" He attempted to keep his tone as dispassionate as possible. He didn't want to betray the mounting feelings of panic and unease that arose at the mention of the Queen's offer. He knew exactly what Link was referring to and feared what Link's answer to her might have been.

 

"I told her the same thing I said a year ago." Link said quietly. "That I needed more time to think it over."

 

"Is that why you came back yesterday?" Ganondorf asked softly, extending a warm hand to cup Link's face. Link shifted uncomfortably again and still failed to meet his eyes.

 

"Not exactly...she brought it up again a week after I arrived and I left that night-"

 

"Wait. You mean you were only in Hyrule for a couple of days?" Ganondorf interrupted angrily, sitting up in the bed to look at Link incredulously. "What in Din's name have you been up to this whole time? Why didn't you return to me immediately?"

 

Link was surprised by Ganondorf's anger. He could see the hurt plain in the other man's eyes and it baffled him.

 

"I-I just needed some time alone to think things through. I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner, I...I didn't know how you felt. I'm sorry, Ganon, I-" Link's words rushed together in a frantic stream of apologies.

 

"Link, stop apologizing." Ganondorf cut in, freezing Link mid-sentence and gave a heavy sigh. He reached out and took Link's hand in his, squeezing it gently. "I care about you, Link... more than I let on. I'm glad you didn't take Zelda up on her offer right away, otherwise I would never have been able to know you in this way. However you need to do what is best for you and I completely understand if you would want to return to the past and live the childhood you never got to experience. Frankly, I'm surprised you ever needed time to think on it."

 

Link's large blue eyes finally met Ganondorf's, full of sorrow. "Thank you." He whispered, voice cracking slightly. Tentatively, he moved towards Ganon and the larger man enveloped him in a warm, secure embrace. For a long moment, they were both quiet. Ganondorf felt his chest damped with Link's tears but no sounds came from the man. Link didn't cry often and when he did it always seemed to Ganondorf like the boy didn't know how to properly let it all out. He wondered if Link even knew how. 

  

"I don't know if I could go back...even if I wanted to." Link's voice rose to Ganondorf's ears, muffled against the skin of his chest. Ganondorf pulled back, interested to hear more from Link. Rubbing the remnants of tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand, Link continued. "After I left the castle I traveled all over Hyrule again. I visited the Zora, Gorons, the forest I grew up in, everywhere I've ever been to see all the people I helped. I realized if I take Zelda's offer, if I go back, all those friendships I made will disappear and all the people I helped won’t remember a thing. Even if the Sages could wipe away my memories, I'd just go back to living a lie, pretending to be a Kokiri. I would probably have only two more years before I would start to grow and learn the truth about myself and then I would have to leave. I would end up the same way, not belonging anywhere and what's worse is I would be nobody, just a lost Hylian child without a family. At least now I finally have a place to return to...and I have you."

 

Ganondorf smiled softly, relieved to hear Link wanted to stay and he wiped away Link's tears with a large thumb. Yet his relief came with a pang of guilt. Link was still very young, barely a man, but the haunted look in his eyes and the scars he carried on his skin showed a soul far older than the body it inhabited. Link was never allowed to be a child. Such an abrupt loss of one's youth and the emotional trauma that Link carried all the way through his duties as the hero of prophecy was something too horrible for even the former King of Evil to imagine. If he regretted anything about their fated past (and he regretted quite a bit), it was Link's unnecessary suffering.

 

"What about your nightmares?" He asked with concern. They haven't shared a bed for long but already Ganondorf woke up several times a night to see Link in the throes of a terrifying dream. And to make matters worse, Ganondorf knew exactly what haunted Link in his sleep. He knew every scar Link carried and every night terror the boy suffered were because of him. The guilt was a tremendous weight the king would likely carry for the rest of his life along with the heavy realization that he could never completely cure Link of the pain he caused.

 

"I'm managing." Link said with a shrug, but Ganondorf would have been a fool if he didn't notice the haunted look in the boy's eyes.

 

"You don't need to suffer them alone." Ganondorf said softly, laying back down beside the former Hero of Time and covering them with blankets to stave off the nighttime chill that had crept into the room. "I will be here to help carry your burdens for as long as you need me."

 

A small smile spread across Link's face and he snuggled into the vast expanse of the Gerudo King's chest and the warmth and safety of his arms. The small Hylian yawned sleepily as he settled into Ganondorf's warmth.

 

"Goodnight, little hero." Ganondorf whispered, placing a chaste kiss on the back of Link's blonde head. The boy mumbled something back, the words unintelligible as he slipped into sleep. Ganondorf remained awake for a while after, watching the peaceful, relaxed features of his handsome face and the rise and fall of Link's pale chest as he slept a dreamless, fearless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I only had the energy to write a one-shot but wanted to squeeze in as much background to their relationship as possible. Haven't written (read: published) smut in nearly a decade but hope you enjoyed my attempt at a quick and dirty fic regardless! Maybe I'll write the long version of this story one day, but for now this is all I got.
> 
> Constructive criticism and feedback are definitely encouraged!


End file.
